I, Who Have Nothing
by Hawk-Hotlips
Summary: Batya's request fulfilled: A girl who hasn't heard from her dad in six months, goes to Korea to look for him and winds up at the 4077th, wounded. Rating may change. Humor would be a third genre. Sorry I misspelled your name, Batya
1. Chapter 1

**I, Who Have Nothing** by: Hawk-Hotlips

_A/N: As with most of the general public, I don't own MASH. Also, this has nothing to do with the song by the same name.__This is also _Beyta_' s request._

_**March 18, 1952**_

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

_**Dear Abilene, my daughter,**_

**How's life in Ohio? It's hell here in the front. (You're 15 now, I can use that language) Our foxholes aren't exactly what you would call home; we eat C rations, our beds and our bathroom are in the same room, along with our kitchen and everything else. It's made out of rock, stone. Man, what I would give for the comfort of our little brick home now.**

**For the tenth time, I'm sorry I got drafted. I mean, if I dodged that, I would be away from you longer, in a place more hellish. I know the foster home you're in isn't nothing special either. (by the way, how can you blame mom for dying in a traffic accident? It's not like she saw that car coming.) From what you tell me, it's not very clean there. It's very poor and rundown. Also from what you tell me, they don't even take care of you guys much, you must being exaggerating a little, (I mean really, eleven-year-old boys who aren't potty-trained and don't even wear diapers? You must be kidding) the state **_**does**_** have standards**.

**You must be worried that I'm writing you from Seoul. No, I'm not wounded, but I am on R&R, or as they commonly call it, "Relax and Restoration'. I'm going to be here for a whole week!**

**Not much to report on my men, I guess they have to get used to a Lieutenant Colonel as a commander of a battalion (that is a little low). They don't really tell me much yet; no anniversaries, weddings, birthdays, etc. I have to look at their files for most of those things.**

**Not much else to say, except that I love you.**

**I love you squashy-poo,**

**Daddy**

That letter was sent about six months ago, time is not much use here so I'm not sure. I read it every night and then cry myself to sleep. It's a monotonous process, but it gets me through the nights. I wasn't exaggerating about _anything_ in my letter, the boys ( and some of the girls) are really like that.

I don't know if you should know, but I'm running away from here, I managed to get a job and saved all of my money for months for a plane ticket to Korea. I told my father fo a couple of letters last year that I had gotten a job. He didn't seem to care.

He hasn't answered any of my letters since that one, and I'm starting to get worried. If it wasn't for the terrible postal service, I would have worried sooner. I know that it takes a few months for letters to go to Korea and back, but I think that I've waited long enough.

I, who have nothing, just like every other child here, wants out. As I've said before, it's horrible here. But I guess you don't want to hear anymore of my ranting.

Now darkness is settling, I can make my escape. I don't know what I'm facing, but I know I'll persevere.

I've got to leave now...

I bought my ticket. Since I don't have any baggage besides the clothes on my back, I got the ticket a little cheaper.

Now, I've been on a plane before, but never for so long. I know that I'll have to change planes, but I hope I have enough.

Here's my flight plan; From Cincinnati, I go to Chicago. From Chicago, I go to San Francisco, from there, I go to Hawaii, then to Guam, and finally to Tokyo. From Tokyo, I plan to hitch a ride to Seoul. Maybe I can find my daddy there.

Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

1There's not much to do on a flight. No movies, no TV, no nothing. Sure, there's the possibility that I could read a book, but they cost twenty-five cents and I'm not sure how much I need to hitch a ride, since I have $2.00 left over from buying all of those tickets. So I slept...at least for the flight to Tokyo. It's not like I slept last night.

Then after a while we landed and I, of course, got off. I have no idea what to do. Maybe I should have saved a little more and get a flight to Seoul, but I guess it's too late now.

When I planned this, I thought I could just step outside and find wilderness. But when I stepped outside, I found city, city, and more city. I also assumed that Tokyo was attached to the mainland. I was also wrong in that department. It's an island. So now I have to pay for ferry fare. Thank God it's not much I think...

God, I hope I have enough.

Now I'm on the mainland. I'm glad it cost only cost fifty cents in American money (although I think the money collector was a little peeved at me not bothering to exchange currency). Only problem is, that the ferry took me to the tip of South Korea. That's a little to far. Another bad part is that I have to walk. I can't find anybody to hitch with, so I'm walking for now.

Walking along for about two or three miles, (Give or take a mile or two) I FINALLY found an ox cart and driver. He agreed to take me to Seoul if I didn't mind him stopping on the way. I said that was find and we set off.

We didn't talk a lot about much, I remarked his fluent English (he said that he went to college in America, in Ohio!), and he remarked how pretty I was and etc. We discussed payment for a while, we decided that he would take the rest of my money. Pretty simple.

I guess that I should be worried, thinking to myself, but It's the only way at the moment to vent my thoughts, pretending that my mind's a journal/diary.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a noise about half way to Seoul. It was going like; BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! And etc. I figure that it wis a bombing. The driver is trying to avoid the shells or bombs, but I don't think he's going to make it. All of a sudden, I feel searing pain. It feels like having your hand on fire or ramming your head in a wall without a brace. Darkness is coming, at least to me and I think...that I'm...going...to...consent...

_A/N: I'd like to know the spelling of the town that the 4077th's in. I know how to pronounce it, not how to spell it._


	3. Chapter 3

1I woke up and found myself in a hospital, well I think it was, it looked like a hospital because there were people laying in beds around me with doctors and nurses. One approached me, a black haired man with Groucho Marx glasses, and said;

"Hi there! I'm Hawkeye Pierce! Your local neighborhood friendly surgeon!"

"Hi," I said back.

He cut straight to the chase; "Look, since you're not a soldier, we don't have anything on you. Would you mind telling us about yourself?"

I thought for a moment and said;

Well;

My name is Abilene Musacho, my father is Lieutenant Colonel Ebenezer Musacho commander of a battalion on the front line. I'm fifteen, I come from Cincinnati, Ohio, and I cane to Korea to find my father since he hasn't contacted me in half a year."

He looked at me for a moment and said; "Who is your father?"

I stared and said back; "Lieutenant Colonel Ebenezer Musacho."

"Never heard of him." He said simply.

I breathed a sign of relief at that and said; "Oh, good. I thought you might said he was dead."

"Well, I wouldn't be that rude. You'd have to see my CO about that."

"OK, good." I said, "Because that gives me time to figure out how to take it."

He replied; "Well, I've got to go, but I'll tell my CO about your problem." he started to walk away, stopped, and said; "It was nice to meet you Abilene."

I looked at him and said; "You too."


	4. Chapter 4

1When I woke up again, it was night time. Some of the patients had been moved, and there were different doctors and nurses around. I had met most of them during the course of the day that I was awake, but there was this one guy, he had nice brown hair, and was clean shaven. I thought that this doctor was much friendlier than the black haired one, because he looked like a father to me, so I listened to his conversation. It sounded like he was greeting a new nurse into the camp and was telling her about himself.

He was talking about living in California, with his daughter Erin, about how he came to Korea, about how he wanted a big moustache...

Then he wasn't there. I must have nodded off maybe, because it was light out now. There was another shift of doctors and nurses about, but I recognized the brown haired doctor again. So, I called him over.

"Hey, Captain Hunnicut, can I see you for a second?"

"Sure!" He called out to me, "But, I'd prefer if you'd call me BJ."

"No thanks, I like Captain Hunnicut better."

He nodded and said; "So, what can I do you for?"

'I was wondering where I was, and since I recognized you, I thought to ask you."

"Well, at the moment you're in Ouijongbu, Korea. If you want to know how close to Seoul that is, I'm not sure, and I don't think anyone here knows either."

Damn, that's what I wanted to know next...But anyway, I asked him another question I had for him;

"Well, I'd also like to know when I can get out and look for my father."

"Oh, that's the thing Col. Potter was saying that he heard from Hawkeye..." I heard him whisper, then he said to me in a normal tone; "Well, that shell exploded pretty close to you. You're lucky to be in the position you're in; speaking, hearing, smelling, seeing, feeling, eating, and being alive. That's pretty miraculous to me. But, you sustained pretty heavy damage nonetheless; you are severely burnt in your lower abdomen, for the moment, you won't be able to walk, you also have been bleeding off and on, causing you to blackout for a while, also, when they found you in the road, you were unconscious and the driver was dead. Your hair was on fire, along with your clothes. We had to shave your head because it was so badly burnt, sorry, and we couldn't salvage your clothes, sorry about that too.

"We also had noticed that you had a concussion and lost a couple teeth. We looked everywhere for them and didn't find them until we operated on you; they were in your bowel. Then you had several cuts and scratches from your landing and such, so we treated those. You also have some broken ribs, about five. Other than that, you're fine."

"I feel so better now." I said, jokingly.

"Right." He said, flatly.

"Well, how long until I can leave?"

"Well, you will stay here, up to two months, here with us, and then you'll be sent to Tokyo..."

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me for a moment and then went about their regular business.

"Well, maybe I can ask the Colonel about having you stay here. You do have to find your father after all. Although, I'm not sure that's a good enough reason. I mean, that's a little far-fetched."

"But still, it's important to me!" I said. On the verge of tears.

How dare he? I risked my life doing this and now I might not be able to complete what I started? I'm not going to go home, not back to that hell-hole. I need to find him, if I don't I don't know what will happen if I do. I'm doing it no matter what.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." He replied, not waiting for a response as he left quickly. I thought that maybe I saw a tear from his eye, from what I don't know. Maybe he was thinking about his daughter and himself and their relationship or just about something different. I'll never know.

Now all I have to do is wait for my release and the chance to search again.


End file.
